The Ill Master
by TimeLordDavidTennant
Summary: Things at the Phantomhive manor were all going smoothly until a certain master becomes sick.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I own nothing!

A/N: enjoy !

It started out as a normal day at the Phantomhive manor. The head butler, Sebastian was up bright and early preparing his master's tea. "Five more minutes until I must wake up the young master." Sebastian thought to himself. He loaded the kart with the tea.

Sebastian rolled the cart to Ciel's room. He opened the door to see his master still asleep. Sebastian brought the cart to the side of the bed. Afterwards, Sebastian walked over to the window, opening the blinds.

"Young master, it's time to get up." said Sebastian

Ciel stirred. He tried to open his eyes, but the light seemed a little more brighter and blinding than usual. He quickly shut his eyes again.

"My lord? Are we feeling ill?"

"No. I'm fine." said Ciel while he was trying to sit up. Sebastian passed him his tea.

"Today, we have your favourite, Earl Grey tea." The smell of the tea made Ciel feel slightly nauseous, but he slowly drank it anyway.

"Where would you like your breakfast this morning?"

"In my study."

"Yes my lord."

Ciel forced himself to sit on the side of the bed as Sebastian helped him dress in his day clothes.

As Sebastian got closer to Ciel he could feel heat radiating from Ciel, but continued to dress him.

"Oh, young master your schedule for today is just merely a visit from Elizabeth around 12 o'clock. After that, you are free to do as you please."

After Ciel was dressed Sebastian had left. Ciel sat at the side of the bed in silence. He still felt extremely tired, but he began to walk towards the door when he had almost lost his balance before catching himself.

"Why did that just happen? Why do I suddenly feel dizzy?" Ciel asked himself. But shortly after the dizziness had passed, Ciel continued to his study.

XXX

After about ten minutes since Ciel was in his study, Sebastian knocked on the door,

"Come in." Ciel called

Sebastian rolled the cart over to the desk.

"For breakfast today we have French toast and maple syrup."

Sebastian grabbed the tray and placed it on the desk, in front of Ciel.

"How much syrup would you like?"

"Not very much."

Five minutes had passed since Ciel had recieved his breakfast, he had only eaten half of one of the French toasts.

"Young master? Are you sure you're not feeling ill? You have barely eaten any of your breakfast."

"Sebastian, I'm fine. Just not very hungry right now."

Sebastian nodded and took the food away. As he did so he looked at his master and saw that he looked paler than usual and looked exhausted.

"Sebastian, I wish to be alone."

"Very well my lord." with that Sebastian left with the cart in tow.

XXX

As Sebastian was traveling down the hallway he began to think to himself about what symptoms Ciel had displayed

"Let's see, he looks fairly tired and pale, and I believe that he may have a fever."

Sebastian soon entered the kitchen to see Mey-Rin, Finnian, Baldory, and Tanaka. He said "I believe our young master may be ill. He didn't eat much of his breakfast, so dispose of the leftovers immediately."

With that Sebastian left.

"Oh! Sebastian! Does that mean we can eat it?! Called Baldory. He got no response.

"We'll get in trouble if we eat it without permission, yes we will." Said Mey-Rin

"But Sebastian told us to get rid of it right? And eating is a way to get rid of it."

XXX

Sebastian was walking down a hallway. "I might as well go check on the young master to see if he needs anything."

Sebastian knocked on the door to Ciel's study, he got no response. He knocked again, nothing still. So Sebastian opened the door only to see Ciel passed out on the desk more pale than before, his cheeks flushed with fever.

A/N: next partcoming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i own nothing

A/N: here's the next part!

"My lord!" Said Sebastian as he ran towards Ciel. He took off one of his gloves and placed the back of his hand on Ciel's forehead, moving Ciel's bangs. "He's burning up." Sebastian thought fast. "I will have to carry him to his room." So he picked him up and started to carry Ciel to his room.

XXX

Along the way Sebastian came across Mey-Rin.

"Oh no! The young master really is ill, isn't he?"

"Yes Mey-Rin. I am on my way to put him to bed right now."

"But what about Lady Elizabeth? Isn't she supposed to visit the master today?"

Sebastian had completely forgotten about Elizabeth's visit.

"Call and cancel the visit for today as our master is ill."

"Ok!" Mey-Rin ran off.

Sebastian continued to carry Ciel to his bedroom.

XXX

When they arrived at Ciel's room, Sebastian placed Ciel on the bed and went to grab Ciel night clothes. As Sebastian began to undress Ciel, Ciel stirred.

"Se...bas...tian."

"You have quite the high fever my young lord."

"Mmm." Was Ciel's response before falling back asleep.

Sebastian continued to dress his master into night clothes. After Ciel was dressed Sebastian put him under the covers. He once again checked the young boys forehead. "Still quite high, I must find a way to bring it down."

Sebastian then came up with the idea to use a cool cloth to cool the boys forehead.

As Sebastian entered the hallway from Ciel's room he saw full sized Tanaka. "Tanaka! Will you please watch over the young master while I go get a bowl of water and cloth?"

Tanaka nodded. "Is the young master's fever that high?"

"Yes."

With that Sebastian and Tanaka parted ways, Sebastian to the kitchen, and Tanaka to the master's room.

XXX

Sebastian entered the kitchen to find the supplies he needed. Much to his surprise also in the kitchen were Finny and Baldory still wondering what to do with the left over breakfast.

"Sebastian! How's the young master? We heard what happened from Mey-Rin." Asked Baldory.

"He is currently taking much needed bed rest at the moment, so I ask please do not make a mess or any loud noises until the master is well."

"Yes sir!" Replied Finny and Baldory in unison.

"Very well. Now I must return to the young master." Sebastian left rolling a cart with the bowl of water and cloth.

He had returned to Ciel's room to see Tanaka in shock...

A/N: I hope you like the cliffhanger!


	3. Not a chapter

Would you guys like me to continue this story even though it's almost been 2 years?


End file.
